


Sunflower

by watchcatewrite



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchcatewrite/pseuds/watchcatewrite
Summary: Tyler gets listless in the summer.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts).



> Wrote something soft and simple for Mars today. Thought others might enjoy it as well. Sending love and comfort to you all in these scary times.

Tyler gets listless in the summer. All that sunshine and fresh air does something to his brain, quiets thoughts that threaten to overwhelm him every other time of the year. He gets tan and lazy, soaking up sunny days like the yellow daisies Jos planted under their bedroom window. Jos catches him laying on the floor around the house, always in a patch of sunlight, and laughs at him getting his daily photosynthesis. 

Jos wears sundresses in the summer. She lets her hair grow long down her back and puts it up in messy buns or wobbly braids. Her freckles get dark on her cheeks and Tyler kisses them like he’s connecting a constellation with his lips. She plays lazy beats on her drums and hums along to her headphones as she dances in the kitchen. 

Summer’s good for them, it’s a time to be free. To feel new. 

They only make their bed about forty percent of the time. Jos likes belly flopping onto the warm, white cotton, and making snow angels in the duvet. They leave the French doors in their bedroom open, so she can feel the breeze tickle the hair on her legs, feel the sun kiss her cheeks. Tyler lays on his stomach on the carpet at the foot of the bed, his chin resting on his hand as the other moves gently over the keys of the keyboard. Jos drifts off and wakes to soft melodies that taste like sweet fruit on her tongue. 

Tyler spends less time in the basement during the summer. Even he seems reluctant to give up the sunshine, to lock himself up below ground. Jos gets used to seeing him around every corner, to hip checking him on her way into the room. His smile follows her around the house, and she lets out a sigh every time she feels him close by. 

In the afternoon he joins her in the practice room. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t interrupt, just lays down on the sofa, watching. Jos’ eyes are closed, her face serene in concentration, and Tyler watches the way her nose twitches in an almost imperceptible smile. Her curls are free, bouncing over her shoulders as she moves, and Tyler gets lost in memories of younger days. She’s mesmerizing, but he never stays awake for long, his eyes drifting closed. 

When he wakes she’s pressed against his chest, both of them splayed out down the length of the couch, breaths in perfect sync. They stay that way for a while, Jos’ hand wrapped around Tyler’s t-shirt, his own buried in her curls. 

They cook more, standing barefoot in the kitchen while the stereo plays. Jos gathers her hair on top of her head and Tyler sneaks kisses against her neck while her hands are full. They dance along to the radio, Tyler catching Jos’ hand and pulling her close against him. Their steps get smaller as Jos lays her head on his chest, his heartbeat keeping time. Her eyes fall closed as lips press gently against her hair, and Jos can’t remember when she was ever this happy. 

Summer stretches out, endless and evergreen. They lose track of the days of the week, leave their watches on the bedside tables, and make their own time. They drink lemonade in the afternoon, make chocolate chip cookies when the sky darkens, and when they’re so exhausted they can hardly stand they lie in bed together, talking softly. Tyler’s finger traces patterns over Jos’ arm, outlines leaves and galaxies, and Jos hums gently. 

Sometimes she pulls out a book, something Ashley’s recommended, or she saw someone reading on her twitter feed. She lays against the pillows and Tyler rests his head in her lap, her fingers running gently through his hair. Her voice is soft in the darkness, lilting gently through the air, and Tyler lets it settle over him like a blanket. They fall asleep wrapped around each other. Safe. Content. 

Tyler thinks of summer when times are rough, when darkness feels endless. He thinks of sunshine and Jos’ smile, a comfort that seems easy. 

And he knows it’ll come again.


End file.
